Rainbow Skies : A different story
by BladeBlaster
Summary: Sequel to Sailor Madoka and prequel to Rainbow Skies . Our magical girls find themselves in another world stranger than the last . In their efforts to find eachother they get caught up in something bigger than they ever imagined . Still on borderline crack .
1. Chapter 1 A Shining Hope

Prologue

" A shining hope ! "

In one universe

If only I had...

" I knew you would all wake up eventually . "

I saw the cause of everyone's suffering from the beginning .

" You can change it ! Now Madoka Kaname... "

I can't believe...

" Make a contract with me and become a magical girl ! "

I'm actually doing this again .

" So , what will you do ? Try again and be reborn in another world ? Or restart in this one ? "

I've made up my mind .

" I wish- "

I hesitated , do I ? No , must do this !

" I want us to start over in a...more hopeful universe ! "

In another world

Over the land of Fiore 12 years ago , all gazed up curiously at the sky .

Up above it felt like heaven was in the sky . Some sort of meteor ratiating strange magic suddenly split into 6 . One pink , purple , red , yellow , blue , and white .

The first master of Fairy Tail gazed at the strange event .

Mavis Pov

What could it be ?

Strange...

It feels like-

Hope incarnate

Zeref Pov

Hmm...interesting I wonder

The pink one may be able to kill me .

10 years later

Madoka Pov

I wandered , oh you may not know ; but I'm searching for my friends . Sadly , I had to sneak out from home though .Darn , Kyubey he turned us into babies !

I sighed .

At least , I'm able to transform . But , I have no idea where everyone is...

Wait ! There's a town ahead maybe I can learn something !

I made my way to the inn . Yes , I'm aware of the generic this is . To be fair the world I'm in now seems to be fantasy-like .

To be expected I got some weird looks . Well , I'm a ten year old thanks to Kyubey .

" Have you heard of all those strange things happening ? "

Yep , generic as it gets . I so happen to walk in as these two men talk .

" What about it ? "

" Apparently , in a couple towns over there was some sorta unknown monster spotted . "

This is so convenient I could face palm .

" I heard soon there may be some jobs posted up about them soon . "

" Hey , maybe if we bag it in we can be rich ! "

That's when I noticed the guild marks on the two men .

Wizards . Hopefully , I can walk some more so I can get there first .

Later

I passed by one town and from the chatter I heard I'm getting close .

I decided to sleep a little ways away from town to conserve money .

The next day

I made it-

Oh crap

It's not like the town was decimated , just way too crowded . I guess the job was posted up after all .

The streets were filled with wizards searching every nook and cranny for the " monster " .

Thanks to my small size , I was able to squeeze through .

Now , when no one was looking I took out my soul gem . The rules are changed up this time us and our witch forms are one now . So , now that I'm close hopefully I can find them .

Chapter 1 end


	2. Chapter 2 Stranger Situations

Chapter 2

" Stranger situations "

Sorry , it's been awhile I haven't felt like writing . So , by the title this will soon crossover with Rainbow Skies . For those who don't know it's a Fairy Tail , Katekyo Hitman Reborn , and Fate crossover . I found a good way when this is done , to be able to update both stories ; by fusing them . By the way the magical girls will retain their previous powers tho they'll have to rediscover them . Okay , let's get this started !

I locked on to the magic and was now following it .

While approaching , a wizard flew through the sky and...

Ow

I hope he's okay . Now , I'm worried well at least I may be getting close .

Only a few feet away and...

" LEAVE ME ALONE YOU PERVERTS ! "

Was that who I thought it was .

I made it and-

Yep , it's Sayaka how funny I met her first in the last universe to . I hope it's actually her this time though .

A bunch of poor wizards were on the floor I'm hoping are not dead .

" SAYAKA ! "

She turned to me confused .

Great , she doesn't remember me does she .

" IT'S ME MADOKA ! "

I'm really hoping Kyubey didn't erase everyone's memory . This will only get harder if that's the case .

We sat there for a second in awkward silence .

She sat there thinking I guess . Then , she blinked-

" MADOKA ! "

She hugged me relieved .

" You remember me ? "

" Of course I do silly ! I got it back a few years ago it just kinda came back . "

I'm so glad I've at least found one of my friends again . That's one down and five to go .

Sayaka smiled sheepishly giving me a noogy .

" Umm...we should leave "

" Why "

" This place is crawling with those guys . "

I looked at the wizards and got idea .

" Maybe , if we started a wizards guild we could find everyone and get money . "

" That's a great idea ! Let's go ! "

Sayaka grabbed my hand running as wizards were closing in on us .

" Uh... "

Sayaka smiled .

" Come on slowpoke , you wanted to find everyone right ! "

I smiled and nodded .

" Yeah ! "

Chapter 2 end


	3. Chapter3The Start of a Bizzare Adventure

Chapter 3

" The start of a bizarre adventure "

( P.s. If you are Edgeger Cringe if you read this out loud I will never update again ! Also , you may or may not suddenly disappear...And before you ask this writing style is experimental ; I write all my fanfictions in a different style . Let's get to the story !

We narrowly escaped and made it to the guild making happens .

" Umm...you wanna start a guild with only two people ? "

" We'll have more join ! "

" I guess "

It was that easy now we need a building . We looked for a safe place and-

" Can't be that hard right ? "

Sayaka was as clueless as I was to how we'd building a guild .

" Umm...bibbity bobbity boo ? "

" Really- "

A guild building actually appeared with our guild name too , " Goddess Wing " .

Sayaka sweat dropped with her mouth hanging open as she looked at the fully built guild .

" What kinda magic was that ? "

"...The plot device kind "

1 year later

We hadn't had any luck so far finding anyone . We at least got some money , that's something right . And with all the jobs were getting we're bound to get something eventually .

Oh yeah , I'm the guild master and the only other member is Sayaka . After our "experience " , a year ago we were a little hesitant to admit more members . That's why our guild building is secluded .

I was looking at the new jobs and one caught my eye . I'm not sure if we'll find one of us , but I'm certainly curious .

It was something about finding more of these mysterious bronze keys . Apparently , it appeared out of nowhere and the employer is curious if there's more of them .

Something about it gave me a odd feeling .

Sayaka whistled grabbing the job .

" Wanna go on it ? "

" Really ? "

" It pays a lot "

" Of course , I think Kyoko's rubbed off on you "

" I have no idea what you mean "

So , we decided to take the job...

We're now meeting the employer . We walked in and I had this strange feeling again . It felt similar , not a magical girl , but similar to me like a-

Are employer had long purple hair and a white silky dress with some gold bracer . Next to her is who I assume to be her butler he was a bald man with a expensive looking suit .

" Are you the wizards taking the job ? "

" Uh...Ye-yes "

She had this weird presence that made me feel like bowing . I noticed she was holding a gold staff it made her look like some ruler .

She smiled .

" No need to be nervous my dear my name is Saori Kido , I am your employer . "

Sayaka eyed the woman with curiosity noticing her aura was not of this world .

" If your wondering I am also known as Athena . "

" ...What ? "

I said out loud on accident .

" I see you are also not of this world it makes the explanation a lot easier . Also , you seem to be a goddess as well of some other world . "

She was right on the money . Wait-Athena is the goddess of wisdom...oh that makes sense .

" Wow , there are goddesses other than Madoka ? "

I looked at Sayaka after she said that .

" Yes , there are many more there are some here too . "

" Interesting "

I looked back and forth at the two of them . Okay...

" You see these bronze keys that I am after are those of my bronze Saints . The were somehow brought to this world scattered as these keys . I have acquired one though , the rest are all around the world .

"

So , I guess we're not the only dimension hoppers . Strange , I wonder how they were pulled to this world ? Something tells me this won't be easy .

Sayaka just nodded . How is she just fine with all this insanity ? It just keeps getting weirder and weirder . I mean we might find the others while we look , but still...

" I will provide transportation as well as join you on this endeavor . I might be able to help in some way . "

" There's more to this isn't there ? "

Saori looked at Sayaka nodding .

" Yes , I'm afraid that there might be something bigger behind this which is why I asked for help . And well I'd normally send my saints , but well you know . "

Saints huh , I feel like I've seen this in some anime before oh well .

Surprisingly , in this magical world Saori had a normal car . Well , I didn't know goddesses rode in limousines .

Sayaka was glad to see something kind of normal in this weird world . Debatably it made if even weirder .

Time to start at our little road trip ! Okay ,

I know I've seen this in some anime before !

Chapter 3 end


	4. Chapter 4 Warrior of Chains AKA The Trap

Chapter 4

" Warrior of Chains , AKA The Trap "

We are on pursuit of the first key considering how easy of a ride it's been so far it's bound to go South soon .

That's probably why I feel like we're being watched .

I should calm down , if I hope hard enough things won't go South .

Saori or Athena seemed to notice .

" We're being followed "

Her butler waited to hear her order .

Sayaka cracked her knuckles .

Saori looked to the direction of our pursuer and then looked at us . The car stopped...

" You'll handle the pursuer while he'll make it to our destination , hopefully he'll can obtain the key . "

" Alrighty ! "

" ...Okay "

Saori observed us as we transformed into our magical girl forms .

I donned my frilly pink dress . Sayaka doned her white cape and slightly revealing dress .

We waited for our pursuer to show themselves .

NEW UNKNOWN Pov

" Oh man , my job is only to observe I'm not supposed to show myself yet . The war won't start for another year . Master , do you want me to combat them ? "

I tried contacting my master on what to do in this predicament . I didn't expect for them to spot me .

" No , I've already sent a soldier to fight them . "

I nodded . Suddenly , I felt the man my master spoke of closing in ; " man " being used very loosely .

You'll see

Madoka Pov

We waited and a different combatant appeared .

It was a a femine looking man with light blue hair and a mole under his eye . He wore the purple and black armor that gave me the chills . He had a flower in hand ?

Saori frowned .

Well , that's new this must be bad . We looked at Saori waiting for her decision .

" We need to make sure this man lives we need answers . "

" That's a man ? "

Sayaka questioned sweat dropping . I almost face palmed at Sayaka's question .

" You dare insult me I am the most dashing human of all Aphrodite ! "

" Aphrodite , yeah isn't that a chick ? Don't tell me this is going all Fate ? "

Aphrodite snickered .

Sayaka was right , well maybe his name is just Aphrodite and not actually the goddess of beauty ? Weird ? No bizarre , this little adventure is getting way too bizarre .

Saori brought out a bronze key .

" Open gate of the sacrificed princess- "

" This has to be a girl...right ? "

" Andromeda Shun ! "

I'm... I this is this the kind of people they call a trap ?

Saori summoned what I'm assuming is a guy with green hair and green eyes . In...in full pink femine-like armor .

Yep , definitely a trap ; I think . That...there absolutely no freaking way that's a guy .

Andromeda Shun looked a he/her's opponent surprised .

" Aphrodite ? Aren't you dead ? "

Well...I'm officially lost...

" I believe Aphrodite has become a Spector , a servant of Hades "

You

Have

Got

To

Be

Kidding

MEEEEEE !

What's next , the holy grail war and servants ?

Andromeda Shun was still a little confused , and engages battle with Aphrodite .

I'm still a little confused on this Shun's gender...

Sayaka was a bit interested to see Shun's power , deciding to observe .

Aphrodite grinned facing Shun .

" I'll finally get my revenge ! "

Shun still was a bit uneasy . Well if I saw a person I killed walking I'd be too .

He/She raises His/Her chains creating a circle of chains around Him/Her .

Aphrodite threw his flower at Shun .

The chains suddenly sprung to life tearing it apart .

I saw a slash of a cutlass as he shot more than one .

" Thanks , Sayaka ! "

" You bet "

Aphrodite threw more and they were destroyed by the living chains .

Wow , this is totally getting somewhere .

He throws another rose and you know .

It seems Shun is more defensive than offense . This can take all day .

NEW UNKNOWN Pov

Well , this is going to take all day . I watched bored at the metapod vs cocoona stalemate . When-

SLASH

My eyes widened as a saw a giant armored mermaid slash Aphrodite . Blowing him away causing the pink clad Saint to sweat drop .

Everyone was speechless at the blue haired girl's action .

The girl walked up grabbing Aphrodite and dragging him who was now face palming .

Madoka Pov

I face palmed at Sayaka restraining the femine man .

" We need some questions " man " "

We all just stared at Sayaka with disbelief .

" Aphrodite , why did you sell yourself to Hades ? "

Saori is getting right to the point .

I think we were all curious though this whole situation makes me curious .

" To kill you "

Aphrodite response looking at Saori .

Saori expression was different then I-

" OH NO ! "

" What ?! "

They got the key we were after . Aphrodite laughed while he was being restrained by Sayaka .

" Idiots "

" You think this is funny she/he ? "

Shun now looked extremely worried at the news . I can understand why .

" Guys... "

Shun was looking downwards . I had the sudden urge to hug him and tell him everything would be okay . He tightened his fists that held his living chains .

Aphrodite outstretched forward with another rose to stab Saori when-

Chapter 4 end


End file.
